The Five AUs that No One Asked For
by nicrt
Summary: And they're most definitely about Obi Wan Kenobi.
1. Unorthodox Part I

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

 **A/N:** After some contemplation, reviewer Zeivira's suggestion of having the AUs described stuck with me and now I'm doing it. I am hoping that it helps readers from deciding what AU to read on and knowing which AU is which. Originally, this was to be a page on its own, but I can't put this as the first chapter _unless_ I _REDO_ the whole chapters. So, it'll stay on this chapter for now.

Hope you enjoy the AUs alot! Take a peek at what inspires me to write these out and maybe what I have planned for them at **dustybunnyplots** on tumblr!

•x•x•

1) **Unorthodox** : Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with no Fear. Respected Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator (or Silver Tongue). Feared Sith Warrior of the New Sith Line. Both are the unorthodox members of their own groups. Their paths cross when they are sent on a mission together to the frontlines of the Clone Wars.

2) **Mind Your Language** : Senator Kenobi of Stewjon meets the infamous Nonfather of Tatooine when he's stranded there after his ship was shot down. Each of their own survival depended on the other, and so began a strenuous new relationship over how to diplomatically-and-not-violently deall with things in the desert.

3) **Lovelight** : She's upright but sarcastic, calm yet compassionate; the perfect model of a Jedi. The politicians envy her, the soldiers admire her and the civilians adore her; she gives them her practiced smile. But whenever Obi Wan has ever smiled her gentlest ones at him, Anakin falls in love all over again.

4) **Two of the Same Sword** : They say a padawan takes after their masters; but Dooku thinks that his current padawan takes more after his first apprentice really. But he understood the boy far better than anyone would think; in that passion can truly be a remarkable thing.

5) **The Scryer** : Okay so he's been trying for a good decade already, trying to get Obi Wan to stop relying on the Unifying Force, but it just had to love sending him visions and that's how Qui Gon ends up as the Master of a Jedi Scryer.

* * *

 **Unorthodox** **: Part I**

 _Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with no Fear. Respected Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator (or Silver Tongue). Feared Sith Warrior of the New Sith Line. Both are the unorthodox members of their own groups. Their paths cross when they are sent on a mission together to the frontlines of the Clone Wars._

Knight Skywalker was...loose wasn't the exact term he'd use, but he was definitely not the typical Jedi he's met with before. Serpentus took note of his darker robes; all shades of brown and black, a stark contrast from the neutral or white colours Jedi wore. The gait he had and the way he talked; they were of raw quality, an open honesty dampened slightly by the quick looks given to him by the other Jedi present. He took it as a sign of still being young, at an age of invincibility and unhampered energy.

The other Jedi in question were famed Masters Jinn and Windu, the two humans as holographic projections from wherever they were. Serpentus' own master Tyranus, was another projection beside of him. The charged spark in the Force was noticeable; bad blood ran between Jedi and Sith after all. But in such a case as the Clone Wars, such animosity is put aside, if only to ensure that whatever threat the Galaxy had would not mean its end.

That didn't mean small jabs weren't often used in conversations.

"I assume that your Sith apprentice will be able to complete this task?" Windu's eyes narrowed slightly as he scruntinised Serpentus.

He regarded the suspicion with coolness, and nodded in affirmation.

Tyranus, however, replied haughtily. "How my apprentice concludes this mission is of no concern to you, Jedi. He will complete it, regardless of the obstacles ahead." He turned to Knight Skywalker, the sneer in his voice apparent. "I can't say the same for your apprentice however."

Skywalker made the move to retort; Serpentus could see him rolling with undiluted irritation. "I do well on my own just fine Sith. And I'm a knight now! Not some Padawan."

 _Oh dear_ , Serpentus inwardly sighed. _You walked right into that one._

"Indeed," Tyranus was preening now, "your stunt on Geonosis proved as much."

Serpentus stepped in smoothly from there, "Perhaps Master, the blockade may be of a more worthy adversary for the Jedi; they are but just droids after all."

The Dark practically cackled at the subtle insult; Skywalker however, while still fuming, projected relief.

Jinn rubbed his chin, bristling his beard. "Even just droids can prove a challenge; Naboo showed that much. But yes, the Sith is right, it is best if we focused on the present matter at hand."

The briefing ended after the formation of attack was agreed upon; Serpentus' forces will press an offence while Skywalker's will converge on either side of the blockade, effectively pincering them. As soon as the holographic Masters disappeared, Skywalker let loose a string of Huttese curses.

"Dooku is a jerk; a big poodoo-head jerk." Anakin hissed at him.

Well...Serpentus could think of a worse way to describe his Master.

"Try being his apprentice for a good decade; maybe you'll learn how to 'finally speak like a true Master of the Force'" Serpentus spoke the last bit with an imitation of his Master's voice.

Anakin snorted. "Not thanks, I have you around to prove that to me." He shook his head, a smile forming on his face. "Thanks for that back there."

He replied with a shrug. "But truthfully speaking, if it hadn't been for you, Geonosis would have been a loss to us."

"Is that Serpentus speaking? Am I hearing right? Did he just _praise_ me?"

"Don't get used to it Skywalker." But Serpentus rolled his eyes in good nature.

Anakin grinned, before leaning over to put his arm on Serpentus' shoulder. "Don't plan too. But for now, let's drop the act. We won't be Jedi and Sith until we touch down on the surface yeah?"

Obi Wan chuckled at that. Yes, not for a good hour or so. For now, they were Obi Wan and Anakin; the oddest friendship ever formed in this galaxy.

And Obi Wan was glad to have it.


	2. Unorthodox Part II

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

* * *

 **Unorthodox** **: Part II**

 _Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with no Fear. Respected Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator (or Silver Tongue). Feared Sith Warrior of the New Sith Line. Both are the unorthodox members of their own groups. Their paths cross when they are sent on a mission together to the frontlines of the Clone Wars._

Darth Serpentus was a well-known name amongst the people of the galaxy. It instilled fear into their hearts for the most part. He was a Sith Lord after all, the 'opposites of the Jedi'. But he wasn't Ventress with her prowess from dark corners or Sora Bulq for his raging swordsmanship.

 _Silver Tongue_ , they would whisper behind his back.

Unofficially on the Holonet, they named him 'The Negotiator'. It was a nickname that the Republic encouraged as propaganda, of a Sith that could actually bring a battle to a standstill with just mere words. They don't dare say 'a Sith that brought about peace' though, oh no; now _that_ would incur the New Siths' wrath.

But the ones who've met him know better; that he wasn't the gentleman warrior with diplomatic skills.

Negotiator came from his way with words; Silver Tongue was for the methods used in enforcing those words. It was the way he approached his dealings, the predatory aura about him differed from the easy and cool expressions on his face. He was charming and polite, suave even if he has to be, good at piquing the interest of the easy-to-fool. Those who were...stubborn though, brought about the more _menacing_ part of him; the one that enjoyed the fear and discomfort projecting off his targets.

Practically, his mediating skills was used for all sorts of situations. He had haggled with a merchant for hours, with the results depending on how mean he had to be (that was how he had helped a disapproving Qui Gon in getting Anakin off Tatooine). Or that time when he had to end an uprising, specific instructions being there would be no violence, but still he promised either blood or peace for the opposing forces (Mandalore was a distant and sad memory now).

Today was one of those days when his commandment in war wasn't needed. Instead, he had to baby sit the proceedings of a treaty between two rival factions of this one planet. Glorious.

"I can practically see the dark clouds above your head." Master Jinn mused by his side.

Serpentus glowered, feeding off the energy of distrust lingering in the room. "I hate politicians."

"That I know." There was a teasing air about the Jedi that made Serpentus grimace even more.

"I hate being a peacemaker even more." He rubbed a hand over his face. "Isn't this a Jedi's job? Peace and happiness and all?"

"I won't be the one to start up that old argument again." As they have been for over twenty years now. "But the Chancellor sees you as an asset in establishing these treaties; you are quite the negotiator after all."

 _He hates the Chancellor the most_. "It's against my Sith ways."

"Again, I will not start. For now, however, the Republic requires your...touch in this matters."

"And your council approves of my meddling?"

"Let's just say I'm here to ensure that no 'sabres are raised today."

Serpentus couldn't help the smirk. "Ahh, I so do appreciate the level of faith your Council has in me. Warms my heart, truly." Master Jinn rolled his eyes. "Well, I best not disappoint them; I do have a reputation to upkeep."

Qui Gon smiled (a sad one Obi Wan knew, but Serpentus ignored) and bowed, hand gesturing towards the table where the delegates and representatives awaited. With the strides of a confident and regal man, Serpentus walked over and bowed low before the group. And as he came up, gone was the dim glow of old Kenobi.

Yellow eyes gleamed under the lighting of the room, as Serpentus prepared his poison and bared his fangs.

 _"Well now? Shall we proceed?"_


	3. Lovelight Part I

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

* * *

 **Lovelight: Part I - _First Fall_**

 _She's upright but sarcastic, calm yet compassionate; the perfect model of a Jedi. The politicians envy her, the soldiers admire her and the civilians adore her; she gives them her practiced smile. But whenever Obi Wan has ever smiled her gentlest ones at him, Anakin falls in love all over again._

 _\- Obi Wan fell in love first -_

Contrary to what he thought, it was not Anakin who had fallen in love first.

And yet Obi Wan's love for the boy wasn't placed as anything above being the elder sister of an estranged brother. (At first.)

But yes. Obi Wan had fallen for the boy. Whether it was caused by the maternal instincts of a woman or the promise made to a much-missed master, she did not know. But she reached out to the boy just as well as another Jedi could, with the stern voice of a teacher and the gentle projection of a parent.

Obi Wan had found this task difficult at first. The weights of her master's passing, her knighting and given padawan burdened her shoulders (and heart, she wouldn't admit). And Anakin...had been difficult. To relate to at least. He did not take to Obi Wan as he had to Qui Gon, did not look at her with awe struck eyes as he had with Padme.

He hid himself, cornering away from whatever bond they had. She respected it at first, didn't understand it at all; after all, what was a girl like her, too young to be a master, supposed to do in this situation? She had known nothing about the love of a mother, did not miss the comfort given to her by one for she had received none.

But now that she's thought about it...she had fallen for the boy because of a simple understanding.

There was a passion inside of him. A need to strive and become strong, to have and to want and to gain. Anakin had known nothing but constraints in his life; Obi Wan had known nothing but disappointments. She knew what he was searching for; in the way that they both wanted to become the best Jedi there was.

But unlike Anakin, she's had a decade or so to find a road to peace. When once she had tried to appease to become a padawan, now she was resigned into the fates the Force had given her. From the simple desires she had set her future self for, now she was living in the moment within the present.

The tug at her heart was what became her undoing. What had enraptured her to allow him to cry at her shoulder until he knew how to release his emotions, to let herself smile when he had completed his first lightsaber with a mix of Force and bare hands. What had allowed her love him for who he was.

But it was an altogether different reason that allowed their first kiss between them.


	4. Unorthodox Part III

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

 **A/N:** Firstly, thank you for all the follows, faves and reads; I'm glad there're those who enjoy the story! It's been awhile since I've been on a writing spree, and my head's so far up in the clouds, it's getting hard to come back down. If anyone wants to learn more about this AUs I have planned, there's three more, feel free to find me on dustybunnyplots or nicrt on tumblr!

* * *

 **Unorthodox** **: Part III**

 _Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with no Fear. Respected Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator (or Silver Tongue). Feared Sith Warrior of the New Sith Line. Both are the unorthodox members of their own groups. Their paths cross when they are sent on a mission together to the frontlines of the Clone Wars._

"On your left!" Anakin cried, eyeing the stray droid levelling its blaster at Serpentus.

He struck his palm out, felt the Force swirling about his arm and then hurling itself at the droid. It was shoved backwards, but a stray shot from its weapon clipped Serpentus at the shoulder. Serpentus shrugged the wound off, rolling his shoulder around and continued deflecting blows off his 'sabre.

Anakin did the same, the blaster bolts now becoming a heavy downpour on their troops. The heavy rain did little to slow their opponents down, and it wasn't exactly helping them either. Anakin felt another burst in the Force and it ached; a cannon fire had obliterated another group of Clones.

"We're not winning this." Serpentus shouted at him, with that look of grim focus.

"We can't pull back!" Anakin shouted back. "We lose this post, we lose this planet; you know that!"

"Then what do you suggest?! We lose this battle yes, but not the lives of our men!" Serpentus struck metal down as he used defense for a quick offense. "Skywalker we have to retreat!"

"We are not losing this post Serpentus!" Then he screamed out, horrified. "Obi Wan!"

Blaster fire caught the older man at the chest, scorching his armour chest plate right in the middle. Time slowed for Anakin, his mind unable to process what just happened. Suddenly he's greeted with a rush of memories; of heavy rain and coloured blood in the puddles, of smoke and screams in the air. The abrupt disconnection in the Force; the loss of the familiar Force signature he's been fighting next to for the past year.

 _No_ , he thought in fear.

Serpentus was rocked backwards, would have flied even, had he not dug his heels into the mud and steadied himself. Relief flooded through Anakin at once as he saw the other man stand, but at the same time the Force boiled over.

He could feel the hurricane of emotions emitted from the Sith: anger, pain and determination. Mostly pain; Anakin could hear the ragged breaths Serpentus tried to take. Anakin has only ever seen a Sith react to an injury like this in annoyance or with violence; Ventress he remembered, was practically a hellcat yelling in outright fury at even being hit.

Serpentus raised his head and his yellow eyes shone coldly, mouth set in a grim line. The steel expression he wore cut to another memory Anakin had, of Tyranus and the emotionless mask he had on as he executed the Geonosian forces. Serpentus raised both hands, lightsaber humming red, and unleashed the unrestrained currents of the Dark Side.

His blue lightsaber shot up quickly, deflecting the stray lightning that meandered towards him. Some clones got out of the way, barely avoiding the streaks of electricity. The crackle of the lightning pierced through the metal of the droids; squadrons fell as theit circuitry fried and their tanks dropped with a heavy thud as they deactivated. Time was still slow for the Jedi, as seconds felt like hours, just watching the blue streaks mercilessly destroy.

And like every flash of lightning, it disappeared just as fast as it appeared. The Force that had sang in agony and hurt now stayed silent around him. The forest was just as quiet, the sounds of the clankers gone.

An uproar of victory cries started amongst the men, past the pitter patter of rain that was coming to a standstill at last. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, marching over to the other man. Serpentus was standing with his arms still outstretched above his head, the glow of his 'sabre illuminating his face. His usually neat hair sagged over his forehead, his beard wet across the jawline.

Anakin put a hand on the man's shoulder and rushed to hold him up, as the Sith started falling. Obi Wan's signature hummed in quiet suffering.

" _Pain is what keeps us alive Anakin. It's what reminds us that we are not dead just yet_."

Anakin grunted as he pulled the man upright, mindful of the likely burn on Obi Wan's chest. The Force around Obi Wan thrummed steadily in pain, like an aching heartbeat.

" _It's what tells me to survive_."

Together, they limped towards the medical tents, the rain clearing out to a clear open sky.


	5. Lovelight Part II

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

* * *

 **Lovelight: Part II - _Second Place_**

 _She's upright but sarcastic, calm yet compassionate; the perfect model of a Jedi. The politicians envy her, the soldiers admire her and the civilians adore her; she gives them her practiced smile. But whenever Obi Wan has ever smiled her gentlest ones at him, Anakin falls in love all over again._

 _\- Obi Wan was never his first choice -_

Anakin was nine when he'd first met Obi Wan. He wasn't exactly as impressed of her as he was with Qui Gon or Padme (Mr. Qui Gon was a Jedi _Master_ , meaning he was way better than her; Padme was kinder, nicer-looking and more approachable too). He was sure Obi Wan was good...but not that good.

(But Obi Wan hadn't died like Mr. Qui Gon had and hadn't celebrated their victories like Padme had.)

He was nine still when he became her student, a Padawan Learner like she had been before being knighted. And then he turned ten, eleven, fifteen, seventeen and...well, he hadn't exactly been the best student. For all his excitement for being the best Jedi there could ever be, he knew he was stubborn and too 'emotional' as the other Masters had called him.

Part of him resented Obi Wan, really. She wasn't anything like his mom. When he had nightmares, she'd been there by his side to coo them away; Obi Wan had a lecture for him in the morning instead. When he had become frustrated or angry even, his mom had the perfect hugs and words to calm him down; Obi Wan had said to release his feelings into the Force instead.

He'd never been annoyed with anyone like this in his life.

He was almost sixteen when he said this to her; and she'd responded with a small smile, a sad one.

"The universe doesn't revolve around just one person Anakin. You should be aware of others around you, just as much as you be aware of your self."

Anakin didn't get it at first, and the sadness she had projected at the time was eating away at him ever since.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm having troubles with this au actually. Like I don't know how I want to write this piece out. Do I tell the story from the down and up, of how Anakin fell in love? Or do I show you guys something more novel, how the prequels would have been with a different woman to love?


	6. Mind Your Language Part I

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

 **A/N:** A whooping 1k words, wow...achievement unlocked. I see those reviews btw; I'm excited to respond to them too!

* * *

 **Mind Your Language : Part I**

 _Senator Kenobi of Stewjon meets the infamous Nonfather of Tatooine when he's stranded there after his ship was shot down. Each of their own survival depended on the other, and so began a strenuous new relationship over how to diplomatically-and-not-violently deal with things in the desert._

The Nonfather, as Obi Wan had come to discover, was just a boy.

Granted a very tall boy, well on his way to adulthood, already at age nineteen it seems...but still, a boy.

"If you call me boy again..." The blonde muttered a colourful description of what he might do.

He pulled his long curls up into a ponytail, the small tie that hung around his wrist now holding it up. Then the boy went to clear (more like displace) the random metal parts that was strewn about the place. A small hut, barely big enough for two of them, ways off from any major settlement that Obi Wan could see. A picture hung off from a nail in the wall; hand drawn, had used graphite with finesse, of a little boy wrapped up in a woman's arms.

Sweat gathered at Obi Wan's brow and hairline. The heat of the two suns was suffocating, reminding Obi Wan of that one planet with humidity oppressing about him. He remembers instead of Stewjon's cool air, the biting winds of winter and the cold shadow in spring; he preferred autumn's climate, and the colours she brought out of the scenery. Momentarily envious of the hair tie the boy had, Obi Wan wondered if this was why his mother told him to cut his hair from the (fabulous, not disastrous, thank you) mullet it was.

"Then what do I call you? Blonde one? Little one?" Obi Wan was quite annoyed with what had transpired already; ship crashed, crew gone and no way to contact Republic help. He did not need an angsting teen to be added onto his plate.

"Nonfather." The lanky and too thin boy answered, finally making enough space for two people to sit. "I'd offer something but we're not exactly in the most hospitable place on the planet."

"Quite so." Obi Wan replied wryly, as he took a spot on the hot floor. "Nonfather?"

"The locals call me that." Nonfather (really why call him such a mouthful?) replied simply. He sat down somewhere in front of Obi Wan, taking a droid's head down with him. Tool in one hand, he began fiddling with the head, wiring popping out from the and sparks flying. "What do I call you?"

Obi Wan thought for a moment. "Ben. Though it's my alias." He doesn't know why he mentioned that it's not his real name; maybe it's to match with Nonfather's own lack of name.

At that, Nonfather looked up. "Why'd you need an alias?"

Obi Wan shrugged. "You saw me come out of that escape pod; and I have no doubt you saw the explosions in the sky. That's why you were out there in the desert, looking for parts."

"Yeah, I was. Instead, I found some old man wandering around in the most dangerous parts of the Outer Rim." Then curiosity took over his features, replacing the irritation he had on his face before. He looked up and down, glancing over the little details found on Obi Wan. "You royalty or something?"

Oh his cousin would love to hear about that theory. "Or something."

Nonfather grimaced at that. "Well okay yeah, or something. And I'm guessing because of who you are, that's why you're stranded on this pile of sand?"

"For the most part." He hoped the people who had escorted him were alright. "But yes I'm stranded here. Do you know any ways to get back to Republic space?"

The chortling coming from the younger man was worrying. "Sorry...the only way off here is if you hitched rides with the scum of the Outer Rim. And with your 'something' status, I don't think you'd be willing to even try."

Obi Wan sighed. "So uncivilised…" he breathed out. "I supposed that will have to do then."

Nonfather paused his work; the droid's eye was hanging out from it's socket. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Does it look like I have a choice? As it is…" Obi Wan could see his mother panicking over her missing son, his father demanding her brother for a search party at once. "I have somewhere to be, urgently."

Nonfather bit his lip, tooth grasping at the soft flesh. "I…" he stopped; Obi Wan waited. "I'm building something."

"Something?"

"A ship." He put the head of the droid down gently. "It's not here, I've stowed it away some place else. Don't want anything catching wind of it. It's still in the works...a lot of work. But!" He frantically explained, as if Obi Wan might say something against this. "I can make it work. I could make it fly."

Obi Wan didn't see where this was going. "Will and can are two very different things."

"I _will_ make it fly." Nonfather had this determined gleam in his eyes. "I _will_ get you off planet…"

"And?"

"And what?"

"You're here helping an old man as you put it, when you could have just left me in that wasteland of sand just fine. You've given me shelter and now you're giving me a chance to escape from this place. What do _you_ _want_ , in return?"

The teen was stunned, looked like a gaping fish even. He glanced down then, at his hands; they were shaking. Obi Wan could see the coil of excitement and tension in the boy's frame; could practically feel the plan of a lifetime coming into form.

 _He's been planning to leave all this time, but never could,_ Obi Wan concluded.

The silence in the hut was disturbed only by the winds and howls of nature outside.

"You have it too." Nonfather then replied, quietly and mysteriously .

It didn't take Obi Wan long to figure out what he meant. "You saw more than just an old man crashing did you?"

The boy inhaled a ragged breath. "Those Tusken Raiders found you...and you fought them back. With...with…" He made pushing motions, palms waving in midair.

"I believe the Jedi call it the Force."

Nonfather held onto that word like a lifeline. "The Force…" he echoed wistfully.

"What is it that you want, Nonfather?" The word really was a mouthful on Obi Wan's tongue.

He blinked at being addressed like that. "I...want to learn how to use it...to fight." But his glance at the picture on the wall told Obi Wan what he was after really.

"To be honest, I don't exactly know how it works. I'm no Jedi, and certainly no expert in this mysticism."

"But you know how to _make_ it work right? How to use it?" Nonfather lurched out of his seating position, closing in on Obi Wan; he could taste the desperation in the air. "You could teach me, right?"

Obi Wan pursed his lips. On the one hand, he didn't know anything about teaching, and teaching about the Force was a whole other monster. On the other hand, he was offered a way back home by a complete stranger, who was too young and too honest in Obi Wan's opinion. On the third hand…

"Fine; I will share with you what I know."

More than just a deal was struck between Ben and the Nonfather that evening.

The beginnings of the strangest friendship the Galaxy has ever seen was formed too.


	7. Unorthodox Part IV

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

 **A/N:** I thought I'd get some answers to your reviews here, in old-fashioned style (oh god did that sound old to you?). Enjoy the story!

\- **CrazyBlueOwl:** I actually feel honoured? Like, am I seriously your first Star Wars fanfic ever? Like why? I - thank you?

\- **uru94:** I'm glad you like it! ^^

\- **ellebrodie** **:** So glad you enjoyed my Unorthodox au! And I'm interested to know how you meant by awkward, for my Lovelight au. Personally, I've seen a few good fics about fem!Obi Wan with an Anakin falling for her. I hope it's not my writing style that puts you off from this au ^^;

\- **Zeivira:** SQUEE! (I'm sorry I love fem!Obiwan too!) I'm better at oneshots and scenarios actually; I get to flex my vocab and grammar more when I'm not writing a novel lol. So I might head in that direction, though I do want to see if I can cope with a good chaptered fic. As to what happens to them...I am notoriously known for my love for writing angst bwahahahaha! I should actually update the description, haha, but since I've listed all my planned AUs on my tumblr (dustybunnyplots) I didn't actually see the point. But hey, you like Sith!Obiwan too! He's a less kinder, and more pained Obiwan in this au...for reasons to be discovered soon...(I like angst, remember that).

\- **Brievel:** Obi Wan and Anakin are friends in Unorthodox yes! Question is...for how long? Muahahaha~

* * *

 _Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with no Fear. Respected Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator (or Silver Tongue). Feared Sith Warrior of the New Sith Line. Both are the unorthodox members of their own groups. Their paths cross when they are sent on a mission together to the frontlines of the Clone Wars._

Sagacious was not a name he'd put together with the face of a Sith Lord, but then who knew when it came to the Sith. Especially those of the Pureblood line.

Mace watched as the cloaked figure stepped out of the ship, with an Acolyte at either side of her. The neutral territory on Coruscant, where Sith and Jedi agreed to meet, throbbed heavily with the Force as Light mingled with Dark. Tyranus awaited at the bottom of the boarding ramp, with Serpentus lingering behind. The two Lords bowed low as the figure reached them, then joined her entourage as they made their way towards the gathered Jedi.

Skywalker fidgeted as they approached, glancing suspiciously at the group every now and then. When his eyes met Serpentus', Mace noted, he had calmed down significantly.

Yoda's own entourage consisted of himself, Knight Skywalker, Master Plo Koon and Knight Asharadd. They met the group with a hard glare, and the other party faced them with mutual disgust.

The Sith Lord under the cloak pulled her hood down, wrinkled crimson skin showing. A bony hand clutched tightly onto a long walking staff, thick brown wood thudding heavily on the ground. The other one was stroking the right tendril of her face, with a thoughtful look in her golden eyes.

The grin she had on her face bared yellowed fangs. "I won't lie Jedi; I dislike being here."

Yoda, the sagely Master of their group, nodded. "Like this as well, I do not. But happen, certain things must."

"Yes...it seems like they must." She gestured to the present group. "Leave us. This is a discussion for the old ones."

Tyranus frowned but said nothing; Tol Skorr and Kadrian Sey gave similar expressions of disdain.

Mace and Plo shared a look; to leave Yoda alone with the Sith Lord...

"Fine it will be." Yoda assured his companions. "Much there is to speak of. Much there is to learn."

The two old masters walked off then, their wooden sticks the only sounds of their departure from the area.

•x•x•

"Careful Master Jedi Yoda..." Sagacious began as they walked out of earshot from their groups. "I sense darkness in your supposed Chosen One."

"Clouded yes, his future is." Yoda agreed. "Not lost yet either, is he."

"Yet." Sagacious echoed. "And yet there he was; coiled and connected with the darkness."

"Lose him, we will not." His stick banged firmly onto the ground. "Lose another Jedi to the Dark Side, we will not."

"Like your dear Dooku?" Sagacious smiled wickedly. "Or your precious Obi Wan Kenobi?"

Yoda did not rise to the bait. "Chosen their paths they have; guide them, the Force still do. Dark it may be, but hope still there is."

Sagacious gave no comment on his optimism. "You've called us here, when there are worlds out there to conquer; or liberate as you say."

The bustling of the City Planet felt like lightyears away when they were here. Master Yoda could almost lose himself here, with the Force beating so strongly and significantly around him. "Asking once again, I am. Of why doing this, you are."

"Is the hatred for the Banite Traitors not enough?" Sagacious hissed.

"Two there always was, a Master and an Apprentice. No more, no less." Yoda recited. "Now more have come; under your grasp, they are. Teach them the ways of the Sith, you have. And yet…"

"We are not true Sith, you believe." This was amusing to her. "The path is fogged and you not who to trust. And what is a true Sith, Master Jedi?"

"Slaves of the Dark Side, they are. Only power they seek."

"In the barest of form; yes. We do seek power. But no...not slaves. Never always slaves. That would make you, Master Jedi a slave to the Light."

"Not like the Sith, we are."

"I beg to differ. You search for peace, we look for power. Our methods are different, but we endeavour to find the same thing: satisfaction."

Yoda was quiet as he pondered over this. Satisfaction was...a word to describe their ways, yes. He was no fool, he knew what the Sith meant. And he understood what she was telling him. Admit it though? Not yet, at least.

"But to answer your question." Sagacious looked towards the darkening evening. "There was a time when the Sith were noble; savages and cruel, yes, but noble. We had an Empire! An Empire to uphold, to cultivate and expand. Protect even."

"Do this for the Republic, you are now."

"Not for them; Force knows how many of those politicians are more of a snake than we are. Our goal is simple: to crush the Banite Sith."

"And after?" The future is misty, where the Light could not penetrate; and the Jedi Master worried of what might come next if they lose this war.

Or win it.

Sagacious, High Lord of the New Sith Line, titled Darth Neoera and Grand Master to Tyrannus and Serpentus...grimaced. For her Darkness too could not penetrate the mist.

"We shall see."


	8. Lovelight Part III

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

 **A/N:** I literally have like a blog about fluff and angst and romance writing; and yet I can't write romance for this at all? I don't know what I'm going to do with this fic oh God. I really want to show you the buildup on how Anakin sees Obi Wan as more than just master, sister or friend.

But right now, it's a struggle; the only resource I have of their training together is Wiki, and I have no chance at finding the _Jedi Quest_ books or Marvel's _Obi-Wan & Anakin _comics. So I can't be exactly precise when it comes to Canon. And then there's the whole trigger thing; I'm trying to find that right moment when Anakin decides that 'Yes, I care for you Obi Wan' (and then he ends up pining after her like he does in the movies lol). Sigh...so much to think of and not enough time (or ideas).

Well, in other news, I've updated the chapters with actual titles now! Enjoy _Third Degree_ for now!

* * *

 **Lovelight: Part III - _Third Degree_**

 _She's upright but sarcastic, calm yet compassionate; the perfect model of a Jedi. The politicians envy her, the soldiers admire her and the civilians adore her; she gives them her practiced smile. But whenever Obi Wan has ever smiled her gentlest ones at him, Anakin falls in love all over again._

 _\- Obi Wan could never be like his mother or her master -_

Anakin is a much more of a complex person than one would originally think.

He's a turmoil of emotions, the model example of an imperfect Jedi, as the council saw; he's a kid who had to abandon his mother and live among strangers for kriff's sake. He's an arrogant child, talented but with no sense of humility; he's been outcasted by the other Jedi, a pariah looked down upon despite his skill. He holds too many connections, grabs too tightly onto his relationships; he's own nothing but only human contact in his life, and now he gets to revel in them.

This was his understanding, his reasoning for being who he was and he felt no shame over it. Only Palpatine has ever understood that, the closest thing to another _humane_ person he's known these past few years. The other Jedi weren't like him; they know nothing about being somebody else and having to chip that away to suit their code.

Obi Wan was just that; the exact opposite of him...she's the perfect example of a good Jedi. Detached and collected, a close follower to the code and a skilled practitioner of the Force. Even she judged Anakin for being who he was; she just didn't get him at all.

•×•×•

Anakin didn't get Obi Wan at all.

He was infuriated with how undecided she could be. One time cold; emotionless towards his grievances and then next time hot; frustrated and incensed over his problems.

This was one of those hot times.

"Who did that?" Her voice was soft but sharp.

"No one." He answered stubbornly, the black eye stinging.

"Padawan...if you had gotten into a fight..."

"I didn't!" Anakin bristled.

 _She doesn't understand at all._

"Didn't start it or didn't get into one?"

"Why do you care?"

"I am your master. It's my duty to know of what my Padawan is doing."

 _Was everything just about duty to Obi Wan?_

"Yeah you're just my master, not my mother. I'm just a kid you got stuck with and you're just doing your job."

She exhaled loudly. "I know I can't be like your mother Padawan. But-"

"But nothing!" He's anger was doubling now. "Just go ahead and pretend that there's nothing wrong like always. It doesn't matter to you what I feel!"

"Padaw-"

"Yeah! I got into a fight. Another youngling was talking behind my back about me. I told him to stop, and he wouldn't! Do you know how many of them were saying things about me like that? What they're even talking about?" He could feel all those years of being alone building up for this moment.

Obi Wan stayed silent; Anakin became livid from her lacking reaction.

"Mom would have sided with me! She would have told me they were wrong and that I shouldn't feel sorry for myself."

 _I want her to hurt just as much as I am right no._

"Qui Gon would have been a better master! At least he'd tell me to do more than just meditate on this!"

A searing ache touched his burning anger; it took a moment to figure out that the pain was radiating through his training bond. And that it was coming from Obi Wan.

 _After all these years, she was still pained by his passing?_

Her face was passive as always but there was a shift in her demeanour. Stiff, small...and sad. She had closed her eyes when he'd been shouting, and when she opened them, there was a bright sheen in them.

"Yes...he would have been a better master." And Anakin flinched because he's never heard her sound so...devoid-like. "But he's gone now...put something on that eye Anakin...I imagine it still hurts…"

She stood up then and walked back into her room, bringing along whatever emotions that were wrought out of her just now. Anakin was left in the common room of their shared apartment, with a burnt out resentment and a new ache of his own.

 _It feels like whenever Mom used to get upset over something that I've done._

"Anakin." He looked up when she called, having paused by the doorway of her room. "For the record? I am sorry I couldn't be more."

The doors closed behind her and Anakin has never felt more alone in his life.


	9. Unorthodox Part V

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

 **A/N:** More Darth Serpentus yay! And shoot, I forgot to add in the title for part IV :c

* * *

 **Unorthodox** **: Part V**

 _Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with no Fear. Respected Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator (or Silver Tongue). Feared Sith Warrior of the New Sith Line. Both are the unorthodox members of their own groups. Their paths cross when they are sent on a mission together to the frontlines of the Clone Wars._

Meditation was a key practice amongst the Jedi, instilled and enforced since one's initiate days. It was the act of centering one's self, in finding a state of peace with their emotions and situations. It was supposed to be a time when a Jedi is closest to the Force while they breathe, away from distractions.

It was the only teaching Serpentus allowed himself to continue using since his leaving he Jedi Order.

Serpentus dropped his boots to the side of his bunker, sighing as he rolled his tensed shoulders. His shared-quarters looked marginally cleaner than when he last left it a week ago for the campaign planet-side. The scattered tools Anakin usually leaves on his bed were cleared off and neatly placed back into the toolbox on the desktop. The meditation mat that Anakin rarely used was rolled up in the corner, a little dusty from prolonged disuse. Serpentus often used it instead; Anakin preferred to work his discomforts away with mechanics.

The warm mat was a welcomed exchange from the cool floor. Serpentus kneeled down, sitting on his thighs and placed his palms in his lap. He closed his eyes, began the breathing techniques he remembered as a child and let the Force surround him.

Anakin had once mentioned the difference in all the New Sith's Force signatures. A natural at the Force, he could easily sense whose was what and described them to him.

His Master's he knew was akin to tar, a signature that he's familiar with for nearly two decades now. It was slick like oil whenever he was close by, thick and viscous around him, almost always suffocating. And when he was in battle, figuratively and literally, it hardened instantly into stone; unbreakable and unbroken.

Ventress' was like dancing with wildfire. When she was being well-behaved, it was like a small flame, still hot enough to burn. But like the Sith she was, quick to hate and easy to anger, her fiery signature burned on and on. There was nothing but anger fueling her fire.

Bariss differed greatly from the other Acolytes; a former Jedi herself before she had fallen, hers reflected a particular cold and icy front. No longer the gentle coolness Anakin had once known, it lowered greatly into a frost that he couldn't understand, as he explained it. Serpentus recognised his apprentice's signature as simple sheet of ice; it would take time before she could strengthen it like a glacier.

The doors opened then and Serpentus inwardly cursed; Anakin strolled into the room, datapad in hand and the other tossing his lightsaber up and down.

"Hey Obi Wan." He greeted, and Obi Wan heard him slumping onto his bunker. "Finally some R and R."

Obi Wan chuckled at that. "We've only just finished one battle; we have many more worlds to cover, my old friend. And I thought you like being in all the action."

"Yeah, except y'know, I'd like to have some time away from blasters and heavy artillery too." He heard Anakin shuffle a bit on his bed. "Time to spend back home."

"Ahhh." Obi Wan opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, seeing Anakin propped up on his arms on the bed. "You miss Padme."

Anakin's lips jutted into a pout. "Yeah..."

See, this was how and why the two of them got along: they were both imperfect in their causes and beliefs.

"I'm sure your wife is fine." Obi Wan assured the young man. "Though since we're having downtime, why not give her a call?"

Anakin brightened up at that. "Should I? Can I? I mean, she'd probably pick up but I don't know-"

"Anakin." Obi Wan smiled in amusement. "Call her."

The young Knight scrambled up onto the desktop, where the holocomm was. "You don't mind right?"

Obi Wan merely waved the boy off and closed his eyes once more. He could feel the excited energy coming off of him, followed by the sudden surge of love when he got through.

A pang of sadness hit him then, and Obi Wan made quick work to that into pain and then into strength. He was suddenly reminded of why he wanted to meditate in the first place: the visions that had rocked him to his core before his induction into the Sith Line, had started up once more.

When he was found on Bandomeer by Sagacious, "he had been nothing but a beacon of agony", as she had described him.

 _"Come youngling." She had smiled wickedly. "I will teach you how to turn that pain into strength."_

Serpentus breathed in deeply, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught he knew all to well of. In his meditative trance, he couldn't hear the conversation between wife and husband behind him, couldn't feel the tremor of the starship engines below him, and only noticed the Force ready to engulf him.

Anakin had called his signature a trap. It was peaceful and calm, a balming and lulling sense of security that hid something notorious beneath it. He couldn't ever pinpoint on it though, mainly out of both respect for Obi Wan's privacy and the dreaded sense of the Dark Side he knew existed in him. He didn't want to know what it was that made Obi Wan Serpentus; he only wanted to see what he wanted to see.

At that Serpentus felt anger; such friends they were, but Anakin was the selfish one. He turned that into a mournful sensation though, at the rememberence of his visions.

With a quick warning sign in the Force, mostly at Anakin right behind him, that he was shielding himself from everything, Serpentus braced himself.

And watched in horror as he watched his whole world burn away.


	10. Unorthodox Part VI

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

 **A/N:** I FINALLY KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH LOVELIGHT AU! THANK GOD! I was worried that I wouldn't but when you mix procrastination of work and determination to do work, you end up getting enough endorphine to THINK A WHOLE PLOT THROUGH EYA! But for the most part, Lovelight will still be under works; and then the remaining three aus, we'll see? ^^"

* * *

 **Unorthodox** **: Part VI**

Barriss could not keep the worry from her voice, despite having taken the title of Sith. "Master!"

Ahsoka turned away from Rex and the others, the issued orders drying in her mouth as she saw the two generals limping towards them. Well, really it was her Master dragging a half-dead Serpentus with him. She ran towards them when her initial surprise and relief faded, and worry took place.

"What's his status?" Barriss asked immediately, taking note of the scorch mark on her Master's armor, right above his heart. That did not bode good news.

"Blaster fire." Skywalker answered, grunting as he helped Serpentus along. He lowered him to the ground as slowly as he could. "Right at his chest."

"He needs medical attention!" Ahsoka cried out to the troopers at the back.

Barriss scowled at the answer given, a hundred possible diagnoses and complications running in her head. "I can heal him while we bring him over to the medical tents." A pair of clones brought out a stretcher, putting it down besides them..

Skywalker gave her an incredulous look, but made no comment. He helped place Serpentus onto the stretcher. The medics then lifted the stretcher up, the three Force-users following them as the jogged through the rainforest. Serpentus was quiet for the most part, merely grunting in pain.

 _Good_ , Barriss thought as she put a hand above the man's chest. _It's like you say Master...pain means you're alive._

"'m-" Serpentus ground out, "fine."

"With all due respect Master," Barriss coldly replied, glaring at the man, "No, you're not."

Centering herself, she stretched out towards the Sith lord's energy and was greeted by a burning sensation. _Force_ , she thought, _he's better at hiding his pain than I thought_. Her own cold Force energy mixed with his, tinted by the dark side, and that aggravated his energy further. _He's been keeping himself alive with the pain...while using it to strengthen his own healing..._ She frowned. _But it's not working...or rather his organs aren't healing! They're working but they're still gravely injured._

Still, she didn't have time to think of possibilities; now, it was about her opening up to a long disused method, but never forgotten.

 _Force...I've forgotten how beautiful the light side is…_

It enveloped like a mother's embrace, warm and full of life...she directed that into her hands and then into Serpentus' wound...felt the life force within each of his cells and she called it to action...lulled them into piecing themselves together, stitching the wound while doing away with the burnt and old parts…

It was then that Serpentus' eyes opened, almost wild-like in the look and shining a feverish yellow.

"Stop." He growled out.

Barriss could feel his anguish through her current connection with him, an anguish mixed with disappointment and fury.

She countered his glare with her own icy stare. "No."

"This…not...Sith's way."

"What does it matter!" She snapped, half focused on the healing process. "You're injured!"

"You...are my...apprentice. Much...to learn."

At that, she was cut off so suddenly from him that it left her bewildered. "Master! What are you doing?!"

Ahsoka was by her side by that point. "What? What's wrong?"

"He's not letting me heal him!"

"What?!" Ahsoka turned to look down at the Sith lord, his face twisted in agony. "Master Kenobi why?"

A hand touched her shoulder; Skywalker, his other hand on Barriss' shoulder, nodded off to the side. "Look." He said.

Padawan and Acolyte gazes met, before looking in the direction of the forest beyond. And both immediately felt sick in their stomach.

The flora that towered above them, trees of grand heights and foliage of magnificent green turned ashen and shriveled-like; the proud brown barks looked grey now, and leaves began falling faster than when a nonexistent autumn came. Life around them began _dying_. Everyone, clone and wildlife alike, watched in horror as the natural world around them turned bleak without life. A silent scream rang out througout the rainforest; it cried, and cried, a sadness that called out to the Force users.

"Oh Sith's hell…" Ahsoka breathed.

"You said it." Skywalker said.

Barriss looked down at her Master; eyes closed, breathing even, his face a picture of serenity. How sad, that it would take a healing trance like his to save himself by taking the life force around him. Barriss was furious and felt the light side slip away sadly; why won't he just let her _save him?_

"Because my very young apprentice." Serpentus sat up then, forcing the group to stop and set the stretcher down. "You chose this path...and you will follow it."

She grimaced. "And...you would teach me how to do... _that_?" Taking a life, she could swallow; taking a life and making it her own?

Serpentus gave the Mirialan a smirk. "We're Sith dear. I don't do the teaching; you do the learning."

At that, she grimaced. _W_ onderful...she had to have the one Sith Lord in the world who liked playing with his food.

She punched him on the shoulder, mindful of his injury of course. "Next time you plan to die, maybe you just should. Master."

A round of laughter erupted from him, "Next time you want to punch me then, do it with all you have, apprentice."

And that was it, and all was okay.


	11. Unorthodox Part VII

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

 **A/N:** BAM! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE GO! ENJOU PEEPS!

* * *

 **Unorthodox : Part VII**

Well, not really.

Anakin was giving him a hard time.

"You think your master could survive yours' worried ranting?" Barriss asked.

Ahsoka shrugged. "I'm not too worried though...Master Kenobi's...pretty patient."

"Is that why I was entrusted to him I wonder?" Barriss replied dryly.

She couldn't help it but Ahsoka giggled. "His humor is rubbing off on you though."

"Magnificent."

"Aww it's not that bad."

"No…" Barriss agreed, watching the two masters bicker it out. "I supposed not. It could have been Master Tyrannus, for all we know."

"Oh, yuck." Ahsoka winced.

"Precisely." Then Barriss spoke aloud of the sudden thought in her head. "Do you know what the other Acolytes call him? My master, I mean."

Ahsoka shrugged.

"Well...have you ever tried to pry into his Force signature?"

Ahsoka blinked. "Uhh, no...Master says that, it's best if we left it alone…"

"Has your Master ever described it to you?"

"Once." Ahsoka admitted after a moment. "He said...that there was a lot of pain and agony."

"Anything else?"

The Togruta hesitated. "Sadness...there was a lot of sadness in him."

Barriss nodded. "They called him the Sith of Sorrows…and no one knows why…"

•x•x•

"Kenobi..." Yoda started on his next question, ears drooping. "How is he?"

Sagacious' tendrils quivered slightly. Yoda could not tell if it was from anger or something else entirely. "Serpentus is...flourishing. He is no doubt, one of my most prestigious; I intend to make full use of him. I should thank you," another evil smile, "you did after all gave him to me."

"Hand over to you, we did not." Yoda sternly objected.

"Mmm yes...that is what he said as well. But you had left him on little Bandomeer, so open to the Force, so unguided, so untrained...be thankful it was not a Banite that had found him there."

"Regret, I will not feel. Mourn, I already have. A great Jedi he could have been."

"You sound attached."

"Miss him I do. But let go of him, I have." Yoda sounded almost wistful despite his declaration.

Sagacious could- dare she say it- empathise with this. "Yes...were it another world, another path...I would say he'd be the bane of my existence. And while what ifs will get us nowhere; the Sith of Sorrows is on your side still. It's easy for me to remember that."

At the name, Yoda perked up. "Sorrow, you say?"

Sagacious remembered that fateful day on Bandomeer. The child was newly thirteen standard years, and was left on the cold world by the Jedi it seemed. He was minding his own business, attending to his duties, the Living Force epically surrounding him. But then on that one night; the Unifying Force trapped him with it's fist. He had dropped everything he held, hands tearing at his hair and with a broken cry, fell to his side in what was the most agonising scene she had witnessed.

"He is strong with the Unifying Force, as he is with the Living." She deigned him an answer. "Ironic; the Living Force he had been forced to learn, and the Unifying Force he had been forced to take, choosing him as their own pet."

"What it was that made him sorrowful, you have not said."

 _"The visions!" He had cried, clawing at her cloaks. "Make them stop! Make them STOP!"_

"I don't know." She replied truthfully, sending that to the Jedi through the Force. "He will not say of it."

"But I do know this." She gazed into the smaller Jedi's eyes, clouded with loss and lost; her own would reflect his. "He knows who the enemy is. And that is why, dear Master Jedi, we must not lose him."

The words _Or we lose the whole galaxy_ hung in the air between them, a new sense of dread that mingled with the hope they had for their crumbling world.


	12. Lovelight Part IV

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

 **A/N:** COUNT 'EM: 1,967 WORDS. Phew, that was a doozy, and most of them were drafts I thought I wouldn't use. LOVELIGHT HAS FOUND LIFE PEOPLE. AND BY LIFE I MEAN PREPARE FOR A WORLD ANGST. And while I'm at it, reviews!

\- **Midwinter Sun:** Hey hey! I'm glad you're enjoying Unorthodox a lot! But no, sorry, the Sith are still obnoxious so there is no marrying allowed (poor Obi Wan, love can never leave him alone (looks at the trail of women he has in his life)). Yes, a hug is well overdue for the man; but he's hardened his heart my dear, as if it'll protect him for whatever sadness he's foreseen (hint hint). And hey! I don't mind if any of my readers spots a mistake, esp in continuity and grammar! I'm a grammar freak myself, I always have to get it right the first try! That's why I'm bad at editing lol, I don't go back to check on my grammar. Oh hey, you saw the endless pit of Star Wars trash on my tumblr *sweeps everything under the floormat* hehe ^^" I'll get to the other AUs bit in a few, or else it might take a few more pragraphs for you to read lol.

\- **Guest:** Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it? ;)

\- **uru94:** I wondered how they'd fall in love too at first lol, but I have an idea now! Serpentus _is_ great; I always thought he'd be the noble villain type, something like Dooku but not quite as uhhh...obnoxious hehe. But mind you he's still a Sith Lord; Sith don't grow up on the idea of kindness and care. I think we should all be glad that he has some semblance of niceness in him. Ahh his visions...they're quite a pain if I do say so myself.

\- **ellebrodie:** LOL, Serpentus being friends with anyone is blasphemy (it's not actually, he's just a poor boy looking for hope and love) (he won't find any) (jk) (not really).

\- **kittybee1904:** I'm glad you love Unorthodox! ^^

\- **Brievel:** Sagacious could whoop Sidious's ass anytime, anywhere, anyway yo. (It's just y'know there happens to be a little green troll that she has to watch out for *grumble grumble*)

Phew, I hope that's about everyone's responses.

AUs! Okay a little heads up for the interested.

\- Fem!Obiwan, I felt was a struggle because I forgot what direction I wanted the story to go on, but now there's a whole guideline in my notebook for it lol. Speaking of which, there might be a Lovelight project on the way, hint hint wink ;) One that includes this current set and a whole other monster, complete with five and counting acts! Multiply that by five chapters guys, OMG.

\- The Scryer au! Imagine an Obi Wan that sees two steps forward, sometimes further, sometimes nearer. Imagine an Obi Wan who's forced to listen to both Living and Unifying Force. An Obi Wan who could see what exactly his opponent was planning; a block here, a swipe there, and he'll counter them Obi Wan who could have been prepared for it all...but we all know how much I love torturing Obi Wan. Maybe I should give him a happy ending here? We'll see~

psps: Does anyone know how to include a new chapter right at the beginning of the story? I thought of including a chapter summary at the start, but I can't seem to do it without replacing ALL THE CHAPTERS SIGH.

pspsps: The chapter here was inspired by Fx's song called _Four Walls_ ; try reading the lyrics and see if you can connect their word choices with the chappie here!

Anyways, enjoy the story guys! ^^

* * *

 **Lovelight: Part IV - _Four Walls_**

 _She's upright but sarcastic, calm yet compassionate; the perfect model of a Jedi. The politicians envy her, the soldiers admire her and the civilians adore her; she gives them her practiced smile. But whenever Obi Wan has ever smiled her gentlest ones at him, Anakin falls in love all over again._

 _\- Obi Wan dreams and Anakin is lost -_

She was dreaming. That had to be it; it explained the sense of floating in her head, her inability to grasp anything solid or grounded. It explained the soft coloured walls around her, shaded pinks and greens that went for as long as time itself. It explained the mirrors she passed, hanging on those walls, her reflections watching her every move.

It was unending maze, each opening diverging into forks and then one and three turns becoming a dead end. The walls were too high, and her senses too fogged; she couldn't reach out to the Force to find her way out.

 _Unless this place is resistant to the Force_ , she thought, _no Kenobi, this is just a dream._

Because in her dreams she met with the people in her life, from both her past and present. She's passed by her masters; Yoda, Mace and Qui Gon. Qui Gon, who looked at her with a sorrowful expression, kind eyes and left her a broken heart. She's passed her friends; Satine, Siri, Quinlan and Padme. Padme who's looked at her with shining eyes, her face one of awe and respect. Satine who'd watched her with a sombre look, but her small smile in place. She's passed total strangers, but there was that dark auburn hair and featured moles in their looks.

Then she had come face to face with her apprentice.

Anakin watched her with fiery eyes and a tormented look on his face. Who, out of all the people, looked much older than she remembered him. A scar that traced the side of one eye. A durasteel hand clenched into a fist. Sandy blonde hair grown out into curls. His padawan braid, cut off and in his hand.

 _"Obi Wan…"_ he whispered, wistfully. " _Come back."_

The problem was...she didn't know how.

•x•x•

It pained Anakin to watch her suffer like this.

A fever broke out as soon as they had returned from their offworld mission, one that had consisted of a bioterrorist and her plan of destroying an entire planet's population. What they hadn't known was that she was looking for revenge against a now-dead Qui Gon. That in turn, meant vengeance against Obi Wan; which lead to her contracting the virus that the villain had constructed specifically for Obi Wan's DNA. To make matters worse...

Anakin could not reach her through their training bond. The virus, whatever it was and whatever it was _doing_ , was messing with her connection to the Force; her signature, once the glowing and soothing warmth that Anakin had come to recognise, was dimming and kept fading in and out like a dying light bulb. Now...now she was so cold and far away, Anakin couldn't help but-

 _No! No don't you dare think that Skywalker!_ He chided himself. _Obi Wan has been through worse! She'll make it. Master Che is looking to a cure as we speak._

But doubt gnawed at the boy, and a panicked fear caught his heart. What if she didn't found a cure on time? What if they did, but we're too late? What if there wasn't a cure at all? What-

A hand clutched around his so tightly, Anakin jumped slightly. From the side of her ward be, Anakin has done nothing but worry beside her, staring blankly at her fevered face.

Her hand quivered in his, white-knuckled and sweaty. Anakin has felt this same hand smoothen out his prickly hairstyle, fingers delicate while braiding his hair, calloused from all the lightsaber trainings she's done with him. The same hand that had pushed him away from danger and that had healed the injuries he's sustained over missions. Familiar, comforting and strong; all that made Obi Wan who she was.

Obi Wan was the perfect Jedi because she was selfless, putting others before herself. Because she was compassionate, she would go miles on for the people she was protecting. Because she knew of loss and disappointment, of striving for achievement and only receiving reprimands for them.

Anakin knew all of this, despite his misgivings and despise over how she just...was. But he can't seem to imagine anyone else who would meet his fury with calmness, who would allow him comfort and praise, who would still take him on with all his flaws and shortcomings. Who would still...

"Anakin..." she breathed out, soft and almost lovingly.

He was quick to lean near her head. "I'm here Master. Can you hear me?"

She was silent once more, eyebrows creased and perspiration matting her hairline. Anakin grabbed her hand with both of his, tightening his hold over hers.

"Come back Obi Wan." There was a desperate tone in his voice, he knew. "You can't leave...not like this. Not when I- I still need you Master. Don't leave me alone."

"Come back Obi Wan..." Tears pricked at his eyes. "Come back."

•x•x•

This Anakin was a shining force of power and light; a blue halo that would have blinded those ill-prepared to face it. Obi Wan knew it like the back of her hand, but it wasn't the raw kind he had now. It was in control, older and matured.

"Obi Wan..." this Anakin spoke, voice a baritone. "Come back."

"I don't know how." She answered. "I don't even know where I am."

This Anakin lifted a hand, the metallic one, and rested it on her cheek; it was cooling on her skin and she was almost tempted to lean into the touch. She was so tired...she hadn't realised it until now. The energy around her felt like she was submerged in water, a shroud that encased her in silent stillness; but it was comforting and felt like...blue. Blue, just like Anakin's.

There was a weight on her forehead, and she had closed her eyes moments before. As she opened her eyes, his electric blue stared into her grey ones. There was sentimentality in them, a kind of caring and liking and affection in them.

His gaze was loving as he leaned closer. "Come back..."

Then everything disappeared and she was gone.

•x•x•

Her heart had stopped; her last breath had left her.

The Masters had told him to let her go.

"NO!" Anakin latched onto her still form, his heart beating a mile a minute. "OBI WAN!"

Her voice, the irritated and tired kind, scolded him from inside his head. _You must learn how to let go Anakin. You must learn on how to leave and begin again._

It was a harder and broken voice, hers again, that retorted _, Would you want him to agonise over you? Like you had with Qui Gon?_

A third one sounded, and it was as loving as his mother's had been when he had left her on Tatooine. _Listen to the Force Anakin. Let it guide you. Let it help you. Learn from it._

Like a supernova, Anakin's connection to the Force exploded and he found himself in the very centre of it all. He could feel the Living Force; every lifeform on Coruscant, all the Jedi in the temple, the Chancellor in his office. He could see the Unifying Force; the stars and space, the cosmos amongst planets and their lives. He could touch the Physical Force; the atoms and their lattices, the lightsaber and their crystals in this room.

But important of all...he could find Obi Wan in the Cosmic Force.

And that was scary; it meant that she was truly dead.

 _No. I can save her! She's not there yet! Her Force signature...there!_

Caught between the two spectrums, a spirit floating about. Anakin quickly held onto her, never letting her go again. Not ever. His own energy wrapped around hers tightly, and he could feel everything about her. Her living cells, her mind and memories, her very being...

And there it was. _The virus_.

Something burned inside of Anakin and he used that to destroy the thing that's made her this way.

 _Never again,_ he vowed as he tugged her spirit along.

He was never letting her go again.

•x•x•

It was dark when she opened her eyes. The Coruscant skyline was lit, a galaxy of stars in their own right, with the sounds of nightlife reached up to her. The sheets she was under felt scratchy and new; she was definitely sure that she was not in her quarters.

Tilting her head away from the windows, she came face to face with her padawan. Asleep, his head was cushioned on his arms, folded on the bed as he leaned on it. A finger of his was almost touching hers, twitching as he dreamed. Almost in a trance, she made a move to touch his head; then stopped halfway when the doors of the room opened.

"Awake I see, you are," Master Yoda greeted her gently, with a Mace Windu following right after. "Glad to see, all right you are."

"Masters." Her voice was hoarse and she realised just how weak she felt. "Where?"

"You are in the healer's ward." Master Windu answered, coming up next to her bedside; Yoda had clambered up onto a chair for height. "You gave us quite a scare Obi Wan."

She bowed her head. "Forgive me Masters..."

"There is nothing to ask forgiveness for." Mace told her gently. "It should be us, for not acting sooner."

She was quiet then, mulling over the sensations about her. "I remember a bioterrorist," she began, "We were trying to stop her from releasing a cloud bomb in the air. Anakin..." she looked down at the sleeping boy, waves of lethargy and relief coming from him. "He managed to stop it before it went off. But..."

"Padawan Skywalker has given us a full report already Obi Wan." Mace explained, a hand resting on her shoulder. "He spoke of the cloud grenades. And of the vial."

A phantom pain hit her, the cold needle of the syringe piercing into her skin; she rubbed against her neck unconsciously. "I have a feeling you weren't able to find a cure."

The elder masters shared a look. "Strong in the Force, Skywalker is." Yoda answered, glancing at the boy. "Able to destroy the virus from within you, he was."

"I'm sorry? Within me?"

"Took hold of the Force he did; guided him, it did. To find the source of your problem, he had. Gone you were," his ears drooped as he closed his eyes, "almost one with the Force, you were."

That made her blood run cold; Anakin shifted uncomfortably.

"He pulled you back somehow." Mace shook his head. "And when you started breathing again...it was nothing short of a miracle Obi Wan. We've been running scans; No signs of the infection at all and you've been in a healing trance since. For almost about three days now."

Anakin did that? All of that? For her? She wasn't too sure what the feeling creeping up in her throat was; discomfort or flattery she couldn't tell.

"I suppose I should be grateful. But I'm more alarmed than anything right now, Master. I will make my own report once I'm allowed to leave."

"You shouldn't worry anymore, I would say." Mace gave her a kind smile. "Welcome back Kenobi."

When they both began to leave, Obi Wan remembered about the walls. When she tried to call them back, something brushed against her lips. When she let them leave and was left stunned in her place, Anakin stirred and sat up.

"Hi Master…" he said, groggily, "How are you?"

A metal hand, the facial scar and blue light flashed before her eyes. She smiled at him. "All right here. You?"

A torrent of sneezes erupted from him then and she couldn't help the laughter that spilled out.

They were both put under the care of Master Che for the rest of week after.


	13. Mind Your Language Part II

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

 **A/N:** I AM BACK! And with a whooping 1K + 1K story! Because I made two chapters of this MYL au! Woo! I'm sorry I've been off the grid about this, my readers. I had an FYP to attend to, and my grades for school and graduation were on the line so a focus on reality was a must. But now I'm back! For a little, anyways. Exams are coming up and then I'll be off again. On other news, hmm, I see a lot of you are more interested in knowing about Darth Serpentus rather than Lady Kenobi huehue~ I do have a chapter or two for Unorthodox in the works, one that includes much bickering between Anakin and Serpentus while the other...well, we see a more darker side to Obi Wan than one he often lets on. But I digress.

For now, I hope you enjoy Senator Kenobi, and his adventures with the Nonfather. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Mind Your Language : Part II**

The Force, from what Obi Wan knew, was a sort of mystical power that helped the Jedi do spectacular physical and mental feats.

Obi Wan had been a babe when a Jedi had came across him he was told. That was during the Sacking of the Ford, nearing the end of Rising Six Nations war. The Keep had been his father-family's home for generations they had told him, a stronghold of legacy and power. When that burned down and his mother was forced to flee to her family-nation, it was under the protection of one Jedi named Dooku he was told.

Dooku had told her of his connection to the Force; he must have told her how weak he was in it as well, given the fact that he hadn't been handed over to the Jedi Order there and then. After that he'd been living with his cousins and mother, learning about their political and warring campaign for independence from the total monarchy they had been under for years before.

Over time, Obi Wan had a handle on his Force powers, learning about how to use them through accidents really. With no proper teacher, he had to experience it for himself. Like that one time when he persuaded his nanny to let him go off and play instead of sitting through his lessons. Or that one time when he had a bad scratch on his forehead and he was in pain that he was wishing it went away so hard, it healed within minutes.

He'd been fixated on studying it since, testing his limits and for years Obi Wan self-studied on his skills. What he could learn from books he would; the thesis and research by professors and historians on Force-users and their cultures he would absorb diligently, more so than his actual studies under the scholars and warriors of Clan Kenobi.

It wasn't until another Jedi, a Qui Gon Jinn had arrived to help broker the treaty between the Nations did he find ways to better at his studies. He was thirteen then, full of unrouted emotions and power and so Qui Gon had a simple task for him: to release his emotions into the Force. Obi Wan, had practiced in this meditation Qui Gon was teaching him all throughout the time he spent on Stewjon. It had been a wonderful experience under his tutelage; his father disapproved and was often quick to reprimand his younger self for chasing after mystics like the Jedi.

The time came for Qui Gon to leave and he had passed on whatever he could about the spiritual side of the Force. Not everything that would have made Obi Wan a Jedi, but enough that he wouldn't Fall, as the Jedi had called it. He had called Obi Wan a great student and was rueful when he mentioned that he 'could have been a great Jedi too'.

He had been a great student. He wasn't too sure if he could be a great teacher though.

At first, Obi Wan tried to teach Nonfather through history and stories. That bored the young man, who was more eager to learn how to hit things with the Force it seems.

"You lifted and swiped away all those Raiders in a single motion!" Nonfather exclaimed, making loud gestures as he did. "I've only known how to push and pull things, and also how to jump and run really fast with it."

"There's more to the Force than just the physical aspects," Obi Wan argued.

Nonfather snorted, "Yeah, but what good is that when you can't use it to survive."

"There's more than one way to get things done, aside from just...man-handling people." Nonfather's eyebrows twitched into curiosity at that statement. "I...may have managed to ahh, persuade people to do things with the Force."

Nonfather's eyes widened at that. "Wizard…"

"Took me years to figure that one out...all I could do at that time was...listen to their thoughts. And no, we shouldn't do that; it's disrespectful to their privacy and only the weak-minded are prone to persuasions like that. I would know; I've tried it on a few and not everyone fell under my persuasion."

"Who'd you fail to persuade then?"

He was silent for a moment. "My father. He's a stoic and hard man; stubborn to a fault."

Nonfather hummed, leaning back on the wall; it was _cold_ that night, the hot air now frigid when the stars and moon were out. "I never...well it's in the name. And my mom…" he hesitated.

"The one in the portrait?" Obi Wan started, gesturing at it.

Nonfather nodded. "She's so special...y'know? When I was a kid she'd always make the best meals out of whatever we had, which was pretty much scrap but it was good. 'cause she made it y'know? And she'd sing me lullabies whenever I couldn't sleep; held me when I had nightmares...thought me everything I needed to know when it came to junk and spare parts too."

"She sounds wonderful."

Nonfather smiled. "She is."

"When do we get her?"

That made Nonfather pause. "How- were you reading my mind?!"

"On the contrary; it's like I mentioned before. You wanted something, but that something is not teaching you how to use the Force. Not entirely. You want to learn it, to help your mother."

He could feel the revulsion coming off in waves from Nonfather. "No wonder you said it was disrespectful; you're too observant for your own good Ben."

Obi Wan smirked at that. "I've been told, yes. My cousin happens to hate it whenever I beat her at board games. You'd like her; she's pretty good at mechanics too."

"Really?" Nonfather said, a little interested and a little wary.

"Really. Now then...before we go on this rescue mission you want to pull off…" Obi Wan leaned in to stare at Nonfather, right in the eyes. "I need to know everything you're going to have me dive into first."

Because Obi Wan had a very bad feeling about this.


	14. Mind Your Language Part III

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

 **A/N:** I AM BACK! And with a whooping 1K + 1K story! Because I made two chapters of this MYL au! Head back to Chapter 13 or MYL Part II for it!

I'm sorry I've been off the grid about this, my readers. I had an FYP to attend to, and my grades for school and graduation were on the line so a focus on reality was a must. But now I'm back! For a little, anyways. Exams are coming up and then I'll be off again. On other news, hmm, I see a lot of you are more interested in knowing about Darth Serpentus rather than Lady Kenobi huehue~ I do have a chapter or two for Unorthodox in the works, one that includes much bickering between Anakin and Serpentus while the other...well, we see a more darker side to Obi Wan than one he often lets on. But I digress.

For now, I hope you enjoy Senator Kenobi, and his adventures with the Nonfather. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Mind Your Language : Part III**

Mos Eisley was a wretched hive of scum and villainy, in Obi Wan's opinion. Every where he looked involved some shady dealing, another corner turned showed a person threatening another, and the whole place just screamed with some form of disgust and distrust or another. It reminded him all too well of the Senate Building on Coruscant, really.

He wasn't too sure why Nonfather brought him out here, only that the younger man had said 'that they needed supplies'. As it was, Obi Wan knew that they weren't going off planet any day soon. Supplies then meant that wherever they were going, it was to settle whatever Nonfather wasn't keen on sharing. Yet.

He climbed out of the landspeeder once the younger man slowed it to a stop, parked outside some shops. Obi Wan muttered under his breath, about how speed and sand was never a good combination to be put together again and gave his best glare at the Nonfather for it.

The boy sent him a cheeky smile in response. "C'mon," he said, beginning to head towards one of the domed buildings of the spaceport. "Let's get those supplies. And pull your hood up; we don't want you to get spotted."

Supplies was a collection of spare parts, weaponry and consumables it seemed. They went about looking through various but not random places for these things; most of them which had their owners quivering in fear and letting Nonfather take what he wanted.

Obi Wan frowned as they entered the next store, about to see the same scare tactics that Nonfather used to bully the things he wanted off of them. When he at first protested to the young man about this method, he had given him a grim look.

"I told you, the locals call me Nonfather around here. They don't give nicknames to people without a reputation y'know."

Reputation indeed; from the little Obi Wan had picked up on from scattered whisperings of people they stalked past, Nonfather here was a competitor of some sort. The gossips he caught onto often included the words 'wins', 'races', 'fights' and the like. Obi Wan took a quick glance at Nonfather's built. A towering man with a combination of bulk and lean, and the Dark expression he wore every minute; it was a given that he would be an intimidating foe to anyone crossing him.

Father would have favourite him, Obi Wan thought wryly.

After their rounds and leaving their wares in the safety of the landspeeder (no one dared to steal from the Nonfather it seemed), the last stop they came up to was a cantina. Obi Wan looked to Nonfather as they entered the vibrant place, wondering what exactly were they looking for in here.

"I needed to get confirmation on something." Nonfather explained.

Ah, so it was information the boy sought. Obi Wan pulled the hood lower on his face, while wrapping the clothing a little closer to his form. His arms snaked into the large sleeves, each hand resting on a forearm. They walked further into the cantina, towards where the bartender was at. Nonfather quickly deposited himself into a chair, ordering something in a tongue Obi Wan could not recognise.

"Want anything?" Nonfather gestured to Obi Wan.

"I don't suppose you have anything stronger than gin do you?" Obi Wan spoke to the Toydarian serving them. It answered him in broken Basic, but Obi Wan understood the idea of the concoction. As he sat down next to Nonfather, Obi Wan said, "Seems your reputation included being quite the winner."

Nonfather glanced at him and Obi Wan felt something akin to shock flare around him. "You know I'm getting seriously annoyed by your ability to know more about me from just being…"

"Observant?" He offered.

"And it's not a good trait around here Ben. But for now-" Nonfather stared incredulously at the odd glowing green mix being passed to Obi Wan. "It's frothing. How can a drink froth like that?"

"Better than yours I believe. It looks dreadfully bland." Obi Wan took a swig and the mixture went straight to his head. "Oh wow. That is strong."

"Don't let that blur your keen senses old man. I actually do need your...skills for this bit of the day."

Pfft, please. Obi Wan's only been downed by a drink once in his life, and that was because he was drinking three glasses of Stewjonan brandy. "Alright, what am I supposed to look out for then."

Nonfather brought their conversations into a hushed tone. "There was word on pirate attacks recently, out in the Outer Rim. And...well, there'll be a- a shipment of- ahem, slaves coming in. And then going out."

"And?"

"I need you to find out who's a part of the crew headed out. And then-"

Obi Wan sensed the intruder before he had touched Nonfather at ther shoulder. It was a large Trandoshan, accompanied by a few other species, who had came up to them; well, cornered them really. They surrounded the two, blocking off any conventional escape attempts. The Toydarian bartender took a glance, muttered something foul he thought, but left them to whatever the Hell was going on.

"Nonfather…" The Trandoshan hissed out his words smoothly, menacingly. "I see you've made a new friend."

"Vassn." Nonfather greeted coldly, shrugging the hand off his shoulder. "I don't recall asking you to join me for a drink."

The reptilian chuckled at his response. "No, I'm not here for a drink. I just want to know who your new friend here is."

Not good. Obi Wan quirked an eyebrow at Nonfather, tilting his head lower and away, to avoid the looks the group was giving him.

"This is Ben. He's new around here; met him at one of the hangers and I just invited him for a drink."

"Hmmm...awfully familiar this Ben of yours Nonfather." Vassn said, smirking. "Looks an awful lot like this Senator us Bounty Hunters are looking for actually."

Nonfather stiffened, eyes shifting straight to look at Obi Wan. Oh dear…

"Y'know Nonfather...they're fetching a pretty sum for this Senator's head actually. The credits are worth...oh say...a certain slave's release?" Vassn baited...and lied.

One thing Obi Wan knew about the Force, it could help you discern lies. Obi Wan, desperate for Nonfather to see that, sent waves of his duress at the boy. _Lies, lies, lies,_ he shouted. Nonfather winced at that, probably through the sheer force of his emotions.

 _Please,_ Obi Wan pleaded and images of his mother and father came to his mind. There was a time when he had been captured once, kidnapped by a group of absolute monarchy Loyalists; they had tortured his family with holovids of him, hurt but alive. He saw his weeping mother, his stone-faced father, cousins, brother, sisters, relatives all mourning his disappearance. The worry and anxiety of his family had shocked Obi Wan; he was just another boy in a long line of individuals. He had thought that no one would ever miss him.

The images...had somehow gotten through to Nonfather though. His eyes widened, and he looked at Obi Wan with pained surprise. _Please...I will help you save your family...if you help me save mine from this pain again…_

"You know what Vassn?" Nonfather spoke then, standing to his full height. He turned to look _down_ on the Trandoshan. "Kriff off."

All Hell broke loose then, and Obi Wan has never been happier for having brought his Highmore along.


	15. Unorthodox Part VIII

**Disclaimer:** Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in the Star Wars franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Star Wars franchise (e.g. Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi).

* * *

 **Unorthodox:** **Part VIII**

"Why, Serpentus?"

Obi Wan lifted an eyebrow, giving the Jedi Knight an incredulous look. "We're on title basis again now, Skywalker?" He was laid out on his cot, the one they used during whatever downtime was available during the war.

Anakin gave him a scathing look. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Not entirely, you've only asked why and yet not of what." Obi Wan winced as he tried to reach for the flask on his cot's sidetable.

Anakin was quick to snatch the flask away from the table, taking it somewhere far off from Obi Wan's reach. Obi Wan sighed; there went his usual painkiller. When the Knight came back, Obi Wan gave him his best grimace.

"Drinking that isn't good for you." Anakin said, dragging a chair up next to the cot.

"On the contrary, Stewjonan brandy is well known for its more than helpful qualities." Obi Wan grinned up at him.

"Oh yeah?" Anakin glowered in response. "Why? Why'd you do that?"

And here Obi Wan thought Anaki had forgotten. "Specifics, Anakin."

"That stunt back there?" His tone was clipped, voice raised slightly. "You were right in the middle of camp! You could have killed the troopers!"

"Ahhh...well I would have waited until I was in bacta. Or drinking my brandy. But Barriss-"

"Was just helping!" Anakin exclaimed. "She was trying to heal you!"

"By using the Light Side." Obi Wan snapped back. "In case you haven't noticed Anakin, she's a Sith Apprentice now."

"So?! She could have helped you! What's wrong with using the Light side to help you?"

 _Oh not this old argument again_. "We deal with absolutes Anakin. The Sith within the Dark; the Jedi and their Light. You can't become and rely on both. We-"

"Obi Wan, you were dying." A hysteria Obi Wan hadn't noticed before was colouring his voice now. "I could feel it. I could sense it dimming. If I- if we- I-"

 _Sith's hell_ , Obi Wan thought, _he hadn't had to deal with an emotional Anakin since_...

"That was not Jabiim." Obi Wan sighed; though hesitantly, he placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"It could have been." Anakin touched the hand with his own.

"Master Windu would disapprove of this attachment of yours. Especially so, since I am a Sith."

Anakin flinched. "You keep saying that. It's not like I don't know you're a Sith."

"Am I wrong? And you seem to have a nasty habit of forgetting it. Stop thinking of what-ifs and could-haves Anakin. I am not and cannot be a Jedi. I have dedicated myself to the Dark arts as you have to the order. Do not make the same judgement as Qui Gon has, in that I can be turned to your Light."

Anakin was quiet after Obi Wan's little speech; a quiet Anakin was never a good sign, in Obi Wan's experience. It meant he was thinking and thinking of dark things most likely. He was about to speak out once more when Anakin said his piece.

"Are you trying to convince me? Or yourself?"

It was the question that Serpentus has been asking him for a very long time.

 _Are you truly a Sith, Obi Wan? Can you truly not be turned to the Light? Can you truly dedicate yourself to the Dark? Can I never become more than a shadow of your desires?_

Obi Wan had an answer, an this answer terrified him to his very core.

 _As long as Anakin lives...no, he is not truly a Sith. Yes, he can be turned to the Light. No, he cannot dedicate himself to the Dark, not yet._

As long Anakin breathes as a Jedi, as long as Anakin stood for what is right and good, Obi Wan would still live on as the boy trembling under the weight of his visions. As long as the Dark being Vader would never arise, Obi Wan would still be wearing the skin of a Sith.

 _And if Vader does rise?_

 _Then Serpentus would to_ , Obi Wan answered. _And I will die._

Obi Wan looked to the saddened Anakin, mulling over his what-ifs and could-haves. Obi Wan had none of those because the future was already set in stone, no matter what preaching of the Living Force and the present Qui Gon likes to speak to him about.

Because the Dark Side has made its promise.

The Jedi will fall. And the Sith will rise.

And then balance, would be achieved.

•x•x•

Sagacious disagreed with this train of thought Serpentus has, still does vehemently whenever he brings it up. The older woman would bare her teeth, poke and prod at his shielded mind with the force of spiked hammer. Never a fun experience.

"You are Serpentus!" She would hiss. "I gave you your name. You are my child, my tool, my hand. Obi Wan, is dead."

Serpentus disagreed with that particular statement. "No, he's still quite alive in here Master. And not very keen on losing his Jedi friend."

A whack onto his cheek was strong enough to make it bruise, and there was a small cut too judging from the blood running down to his chin.

"We are Sith, Serpentus. The true ones, the ones of old. The ones who've learnt, from Bane and Revan and Nihilus; the ones who will, and forevermore, rule this Galaxy. The Jedi are our sworn enemy. Your precious Skywalker," she growled the name out with hate, "will be your undoing. I have said this, Tyranus has said this. You will obey."

Serpentus found one of the little green orbs Sagacious kept around her quarters more interesting at the moment. For a Sith Lord stereotypically known for their penchant for reds and blacks, she was quite fond of the eerie green shades that draped the cavern she called her abode. The orbs were a dim light source for her, glowing low enough to keep the shadows inside, bright enough to see. Green was a good match to her red skin, Serpentus thought.

"Dear Master, I would have to disagree with you once more." He answered when he heard the impatient tapping of her stick. "On just one account, I assure you. It would be Obi Wan's undoing should he still latch onto Anakin; it would destroy him, should Anakin also die."

(Somewhere in the back of Serpentus' mind, Obi Wan was screaming at him for him to shut up.)

Sagacious rounded on him, yellow eyes ablaze. "Your visions?"

Serpentus had kept a tight lid on his visions for many years now; of whatever horrors were to come, he never spoke of it. But as most of his Sith kind has found, it has caused him nothing but agony. The gold that burned in his eyes was more sadness and pain rather than the angry yellow or reds the other held. _Sith of Sorrows_ , they called him. Another name added to the many he already has.

He knew that sharing these visions of his may one way or another change the future; whether for better or worse, he won't be sure.

(Obi Wan kept hammering at him to shut up, to speak of nothing, to keep everything a secret. To change nothing, no matter how much you wanted to Serpentus.)

So he answered, "They promise of the rise of the Sith, m'lady. Do not worry; the Jedi will fall."

Sagacious stiffened at that promise. "And this is from what perspective exactly, Serpentus?"

The Sith Lord, like a poised snake ready to deal with the threat disturbing its slumber, rose and looked at Sagacious in the eye. "From a certain point of view, m'lady. To be more specific," Obi Wan grinned, "mine."


End file.
